


Wedding and wedding night

by MaijaPoppanen



Series: Kakashi x Iruka Love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Umino Iruka, Love Confessions, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are finally married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy that it has been a while. But here it is, Iruka's and Kakashi's night of love, hehe. 
> 
> Naruto and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I wrote this just for fun, to pass the time, while we all girls (and maybe some boys?) wait him to realize how much we want him (mr. Kishimoto that is) to draw Iruka's and Kakashi's love story into a manga.

A week later in Konoha:

” You are mine now, Kakashi, my husband” was Iruka's first thought, when they arrived back home from the ceremony. It was supposed to be small, but both Iruka and Kakashi forgot two things: Naruto is loud and good at spreading everything around, second: Konoha is a village, ears are everywhere you go. That combonation was enough to bring almost everyone in the village to their wedding. 

But it had been beautiful. Anko had cried next to Kurenai, while Asuma tried to escape away from the crying women, desperately seeking Genma or any other man he knew. 

 

-I'm so happy. Now you're MY husband, Hatake Kakashi. 

Iruka said softly and kissed Kakashi next to him by the door, tossing his mask on the floor. 

-I'm happy too, Iruka. My Ruka. 

\- You have some duties to do, now that we' re married. 

Iruka grinned and kissed his new husband again. 

\- Duties? Really? Let's go to the bedroom then, so that I can start... 

Kakashi smiled and pulled Iruka to a new kiss. Then he started to take Iruka's clothes off and lead him towards the bedroom. Kakashi pushed Iruka on the bed and took his cock in his mouth and started to lick it from the base to the leaking tip. Iruka came harder, it felt amazing. Kakashi spred Iruka's legs apart and took his husband's whole cock in his mouth. Iruka was close, Kakashi could feel it. But when he was planning to stop and tease Iruka a little, Iruka came into his mouth, panting. 

 

\- Eager, are we? 

Kakashi said laughter in his voice and after the lube was found, he showed his finger inside Iruka, before he could answer. He added fingers into the tight heat and waited Iruka to become hard again. 

 

Kakashi turned Iruka around and grabbed his ass roughly. Iruka whined. It felt too good. 

Kakashi lifted Iruka's pelvis up and licked his balls and buttocks. Then he showed his tongue in and Iruka screamed for pleasure and clutched the sheets. He was so close. So close. Then he came again.

Kakashi turned Iruka on his back and pulled their lips together. He caressed Iruka's warm and soft body with his hands and Iruka was about to go insane. The pleasure was really something that he couldn't ever imagine to be possible. 

-.I want you inside me...

Iruka managed to demand between breathtaking kisses Kakashi was giving him one after the other. 

-Good things come to those who wait, baby...

Kakashi said and grinned in very dirty way. He teased Iruka by caressing his dripping hard dick with his hand and finally granted his begging husbands wish and showed his cock inside. He pushed as deep as he could and Iruka clung to Kakashi, wanting faster and faster. Kakashi obeyed and Iruka came with a force and loud scream. Kakashi followed and collapsed on Iruka panting and sweaty. 

\- Now little rest and then let's start the next round. 

\- You're still inside of me, so that's easy...

Kakashi leaned to kiss Iruka again and caressed his sweaty cheek. 

\- You' re becoming a pervert, I like it...

Iruka smiled and rolled his hips, trying to get Kakashi's member interested. It was working. 

\- Ruka, oh, just...mmm.. like that...

\- Less talk, more action...

\- Your wish is my command...  
******************************************************''  
\- The end


End file.
